Vampire
Vampires, sometimes known as Vamps, are a race of Supernatural. They drink blood to sustain their bodies and have enhanced senses. Overview Vampire eyes change to gold or green when they get angry and have sharp canines. They tend to rival against Werewolves. History Vampires and werewolves started the American Civil War in the late 1880's in attempt to destroy one another. Transformation Methods Vampires are one of the most common supernatural species, possibly because they can be made in two different ways. Converted Vampires Vampires are mostly born with a dormant virus that only activates if they interact with another vampire while sustaining open wounds. Some people though, such as Della, are born into human families where the virus is rare and thus are unaware of their genes. If they stay off contact with other vampires altogether, they may never turn. The changing process is said to be very painful and long-lasting. Shortly after the change, it is said that the new vampire will lose all sense of self for a short time and becomes mentally unconscious and unable to stop his/her actions. The second way of converting humans into vampires is through bite: rare as the condition is, some vampires are turned when another vampire bites them and transmits the virus into their system. Born Vampires Some vampires are born with the active virus if their parent is already a full-fledged vampire. Reborn Vampires Reborn Vampires are a rare type of Vampire who go through the change twice. Out of hundreds of bloodlines proven to carry the Reborn Virus only about 6 are prone to Rebirth, less than 3% of Reborns survive those who do however have tenfold the power. To up the chance of survival the Sick Vampire must "bond" with another Reborn through a complete transfusion. The Reborn Bond itself is compared to the relationship shared by Identical Twins or Soul Mates. To bond with a Reborn you have to have a strong will, a fire so to speak. The signs of having the Reborn Virus are lose of Enhanced Hearing and Smell, their aura turns darker, sickly grey color, and pained movements. Powers and Abilities * Brain Scanning * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Senses * Lie Detection * Flight * Healing Factor Personality Traits Index A vampire is always noticed. They think fast and act even faster. They are proud and never shy away from risk. Their self-confidence is contagious and revered, but their fear-no-one attitude and their innate sense of power can also come off as arrogance to some and even frighten others. While at times they appear as stoic as a werewolf and they aren't afraid to be alone, vampires actually are bold creatures and don't mind the spotlight. Often seen as someone who is hard to love, their protective nature of those they care about makes them the kind of friend we all need. They have a tendency to be honest, sometimes maybe even too honest. When provoked, they hold nothing back. Their speak their mind, and maybe never understand why someone is upset with the truth. They push those they care about to be stronger, and don't like weakness. Most vampires are who they are because of their past. They were not born strong but were forced to become that way because of some traumatic experience in life. Only those close to them see that behind the shield of confidence is a wounded soul, one whose biggest fear is showing any sign of weakness or not standing up to their high standards. Notable Vampires *Agent Farrell *Agent Houston *Anthony Bastin *Bell Stephens *Billy Jennings *Blake *Blood Brothers members *Chan Hon *Chris Whitmore *Craig Anthony *Edward Pope *Ellie Mason *Jason Von *Jonathon *Kevin Miller *Kirk Curtis *Kirsha Tsang *Leo *Liam Jones *Logan Powell *Luis *Marco *Natasha Brian *Natasha Owen *Phillip Lance *Stephanie Tobler *Vampire Council members ;Reborns *Burnett James *Chase Tallman *Della Tsang *Feng Tsang *Kirsha Tsang ;Hybrids *Bell Stephens's son (half-shape-shifter half-vampire) *Connor Powell (half-vampire half-warlock) *Hannah Rose James (half-vampire half-fae) *Lily Chambers (part-human part-witch part-vampire part-shape-shifter) *Trisha (half-vampire half-fae) Category:Vampires